A major goal in diabetes research is to understand how alterafions in the epigenome and subsequent responses in gene expression impact disease phenotype and treatment regimens. The Epigenefic and Genomics Core (EGC) will provide access to microarray platforms, massively parallel sequencing instrumentafion and computafional infrastructure to advance the diabetes and metabolism research goals of DRC investigators. The EGC will provide the following services: 1. Expression microarray technology; Affymetrix, Agilent, Codelink, NimbleGen, and lllumina platforms will be provided for microarray-based mRNA expression profiling. Affymetrix, Life Technologies and Exiqon platforms will be provide for miRNA profiling. 2. Technical support will be provided for high-throughput sequencing assays on lllumina HiSeq 2000 platforms, including RNA sequencing (RNAseq), microRNA sequencing (mlRNAseq), global run-on sequencing (GRO-Seq), ribosome profiling and deep sequencing (Ribo-Seq), chromafin immunoprecipitafion linked to massively parallel sequencing (ChlP-Seq) and MethylC-sequencing. 3. Bioinformatics support will be provided for assistance with experimental design, choice of technological platform, data analysis and data quality control. Implementafion of new data management and analysis pipelines will facilitate effective data mining. 4. Training of students, postdoctoral fellows, invesfigators and technical staff in the application of highthroughput sequencing methodologies and data analysis 5. High-performance computing resources, systems administrators, and data storage/backup systems will enable users to efficiently access and analyze their data. A major emphasis in the configurafion of the ECG will be implementafion of new Core services to reduce barriers to entry to new investigators. This will be achieved by providing direct Core support at three of the crifical steps required to take advantage of sequencing-based technologies; 1) Preparafion of sequencing libraries, 2) provision of computafional resources, and 3) assistance with data analysis through both training and provision of informatics services.